November 15, 2013 Smackdown results
The November 15, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on November 12, 2013 at the Phones 4u Arena in Manchester, England. Summary Nine days before Survivor Series, SmackDown traveled across the pond, as CM Punk teamed with Daniel Bryan for the first time ever on the blue brand against Ryback & Curtis Axel and thwarted their pay-per-view adversaries in the process. Despite rallying against a dominating onslaught by The Wyatt Family's Luke Harper & Erick Rowan in SmackDown's opening contest, The Usos would ultimately fall short after Harper leveled Jey Uso with a monster clothesline. And when Jimmy attempted to stop Bray Wyatt's post-match attack, a three-on-one mugging ensued – ending with The Eater of World's Sister Abigail.Wyatt then referenced Survivor Series, predicting that heroes would become victims and a scar would be left on CM Punk and Daniel Bryan that would bring with it the taste of tragedy. On Wednesday's WWE Main Event, a vicious kick from Tamina cost Natayla a Divas Championship victory over AJ Lee. In the height of the resulting SmackDown match between the third-generation Diva and the daughter of WWE Hall of Famer Jimmy Snuka, a distraction from AJ on the apron backfired, leaving the unhinged titleholder on the ringside floor and Tamina tapping out to Natalya's Sharpshooter. R-Truth looked to get “Jiggy Jiggy” on Friday night, teaming with The Prime Time Players against The Union Jacks – the artists usually known as 3MB. However, the aggressive “Fab Three” ultimately found themselves played out when, in the midst of total disorder, Truth drove Heath Slater face first into the canvas for the pinfall. Then, as the smoke cleared, the victors borrowed their opponents’ Union Jack outfits and, well ... got “Jiggy with it.” Determined to take back the World Title at Survivor Series, Alberto Del Rio demanded to know if World Heavyweight Champion John Cena would accept his Arm Wrestling Challenge on SmackDown. Bandaged from Del Rio's Monday night assault, an emerging Cena referred to his No. 1 contender as a desperate man before sitting down to break his challenger's limb with his “good” arm. After Cena shockingly defeated Del Rio in no time flat, an apparently outraged Del Rio demanded a rematch. This turned out to be a ploy, though, for when Cena dropped the Mexican Superstar's arm for the second time, Del Rio unleashed a fevered assault that ended with the Cenation leader being put through a table! In the second Divas matchup of the night, the showdown pitting The Bellas against fellow “Total Divas” The Funkadactyls came to a screeching halt when Naomi hit The Rear View on Nikki Bella for the three-count. Returning to SmackDown after a long absence, Hunico & Camacho asked General Manager Vickie Guerrero for a little action. They were probably sorry they did, though, as their subsequent Handicap contest against The Great Khali ended their night real quick. Ready to battle Luke Harper & Erick Rowan at Survivor Series – a pay-per-view match announced on WWE.com earlier this week – CM Punk & Daniel Bryan teamed up for the first time ever on the blue brand to take on Ryback & Intercontinental Champion Curtis Axel. But just when Bryan snapped The Human Wrecking Ball into the “YES!” Lock, the lights suddenly went out and the horrifying tone of the Wyatts's entrance theme echoed through Manchester. When the lights returned, The Wyatt Family appeared to spoil the party. While they were in the ring, however, Punk and Bryan were both gone! Meanwhile, as Axel tried to revive Ryback, the disoriented Big Guy pushed his partner into the creepy faction, leading Harper and Rowan to attack the titleholder and The Human Wrecking Ball. But, after they exiled their prey from the ring, “The Beard with The Best” suddenly reappeared from hiding and scored a hit-and-run attack on their pay-per-view opponents. Results ; ; *The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) (w/ Bray Wyatt) defeated The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) (7:54) *Natalya defeated Tamina Snuka (w/ AJ Lee) (1:17) *R-Truth & The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) defeated The Union Jacks (Drew McIntyre, Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal) (3:43) *The Funkadactyls (Cameron & Naomi) defeated The Bella Twins (Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) (2:38) *The Great Khali defeated Camacho & Hunico in a Two On One Handicap Match (1:17) *CM Punk & Daniel Bryan vs. Curtis Axel & Ryback ended in a No Contest (9:49) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Wyatt Family v The Usos SD_743_Photo_002.jpg SD_743_Photo_004.jpg SD_743_Photo_005.jpg SD_743_Photo_008.jpg SD_743_Photo_010.jpg SD_743_Photo_023.jpg SD_743_Photo_027.jpg SD_743_Photo_030.jpg SD_743_Photo_034.jpg Natalya v Tamina Snuka SD_743_Photo_035.jpg SD_743_Photo_036.jpg SD_743_Photo_039.jpg SD_743_Photo_043.jpg SD_743_Photo_045.jpg SD_743_Photo_047.jpg R-Truth & The Prime Time Players v "The Union Jacks" SD_743_Photo_050.jpg SD_743_Photo_051.jpg SD_743_Photo_052.jpg SD_743_Photo_054.jpg SD_743_Photo_057.jpg SD_743_Photo_058.jpg SD_743_Photo_063.jpg Alberto Del Rio attacked John Cena during an Arm Wrestling Challenge SD_743_Photo_067.jpg SD_743_Photo_068.jpg SD_743_Photo_075.jpg SD_743_Photo_077.jpg SD_743_Photo_078.jpg SD_743_Photo_081.jpg SD_743_Photo_086.jpg SD_743_Photo_088.jpg The Funkadactyls v The Bella Twins SD_743_Photo_090.jpg SD_743_Photo_091.jpg SD_743_Photo_093.jpg SD_743_Photo_094.jpg SD_743_Photo_096.jpg SD_743_Photo_099.jpg SD_743_Photo_100.jpg SD_743_Photo_101.jpg The Great Khali v Hunico & Camacho SD_743_Photo_102.jpg SD_743_Photo_104.jpg SD_743_Photo_107.jpg SD_743_Photo_108.jpg SD_743_Photo_110.jpg SD_743_Photo_111.jpg CM Punk & Daniel Bryan vs. Ryback & Curtis Axel SD_743_Photo_113.jpg SD_743_Photo_114.jpg SD_743_Photo_116.jpg SD_743_Photo_120.jpg SD_743_Photo_123.jpg SD_743_Photo_126.jpg SD_743_Photo_129.jpg SD_743_Photo_132.jpg SD_743_Photo_134.jpg SD_743_Photo_136.jpg SD_743_Photo_143.jpg SD_743_Photo_144.jpg SD_743_Photo_146.jpg SD_743_Photo_149.jpg SD_743_Photo_150.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #743 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #743 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2013 television events